Lana and Sarah
by state gem
Summary: Ed and Al find two more people to help them search for the Philosopher's Stone. Some romance involved. R&R! EdxOC and maybe EdxWinry
1. Automail

Chapter 1

Auto-mail

"Sister! Sister! Please wake up! Please!" A little girl around the age of ten yelled, trying to pry her sister from under a large, smoldering piece of metal. The little girl drew a symbol within a circle on the metal, clapped her hands together, and touched it. The metal started to bend. Suddenly, her sister's legs came free.

Even though there was blood everywhere, the little girl threw her sister over her shoulder. She laid her on a wheelbarrow nearby, and wheeled her to the nearest house.

A Day Before

&&&&&&&&&&&

"AL! You can't just bring in stray animals!"

"But brother, it looked hungry!"

"That's not the point! If you keep doing this, we'll have about…oh I don't know…800 of them!"

"But! but…"

"I don't care what you have to say! I'm older and what I say goes!"

"You may be older, but you're still short!"

Ed and Al Elrich have been fighting over this animal for some time now. This cat has made this family go haywire. Winry was getting so annoyed.

They have been staying at Grams' place looking through books for anything about Mr. Tim Marcoh. For the last few days, they have read over 100 books. So far, nothing.

The next day they decided to go to the library to search for more books. Winry and Grams made sure that they would be back for dinner. Winry got out some meat and potatoes. She and Gram peeled and tenderized. Finally, dinner was ready.

As they set the table, there was a knock on the door. Winry set down the silverware, and opened it to greet their guest.

There was that little girl, covered in blood, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, my god! Are you okay? Are you bleeding?"

"I'm okay, ma'am, but my sister is hurt."

"Well, where is she?"

The little girl pointed out to the front yard where the wheelbarrow lain. Winry ran over there and inspected the injured girl. Noticing that her leg was destroyed, the blood she was losing could end her life. She picked the girl up, and went inside. The little girl quickly followed.

A doctor stopped by and looked at the girl. Winry and the little girl were talking in the living room. The little girl had changed her blood soaked clothes.

"My name is Sarah, and I'm ten. My sister's sixteen, and her name's Lana. Our parents died when I was seven. We've been running ever since," she said, drinking some tea.

"Running? From what?"

"The government. They want to take us away, and split us up. So Lana decided to run away, and we would be together always."

"Oh."

The doctor came out with a grave look on his face. He sat down next to Sarah. Sighing, he looked from Winry to Sarah, and then spoke.

"Your sister's going to be fine, but…" he paused. " She lost her leg."

"Lost her leg…well, can't you do anything?" Sarah asked, pulling her hair back.

"No, I'm sorry."

The doctor stood up, and left. As soon as he closed the door, it burst open again. There was Ed and Al looking panicked.

"What's wrong?!" Winry yelled, jumping off the couch.

"Who's hurt? Is it Grams? Is she sick?"

"No, she's not hurt, or sick. This is Sarah. She's staying with us for a while," Winry started to explain, "but w—"

"Ok. Well Al and I are off to bed," he interrupted. Ed walked into his bedroom. About a minute later, they heard him shriek, "THERE'S SOMEONE IN MY BED!"

Winry sighed, and went back to his room. All Sarah could hear was some clangs, and bumps. There came Winry holding on to Ed's auto-mail arm. He was wearing nothing but boxers. Sarah blushed.

"THERE'S SOMEONE IN MY…"

"Yeah, I know. That was what I was trying to tell you. She was the reason why the doctor was here," Winry said, smacking him over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For almost waking Lana up, you idiot! You can sleep on the couch for tonight. I have to help Grams make another leg," and with that, she left. Ed looked at Sarah.

"So, you're…"

"Sarah."

"Right."

Sarah got up, and went into the bedroom. Ed laid down on the couch, and fell asleep.

After some unpleasant dreams, he woke up. He remembered that he left his clothes in the bedroom, and he went to retrieve them.

Opening the door slightly, Ed crept into the room, and grabbed his clothes. Looking at Lana and Sarah, he saw peace. Lana had her arm around Sarah, and they were sleeping soundly.

After Ed got dressed, Al came into the living room. He looked at the door for like a minute, and then asked, "Are we going back to the library today?"

"No. We're going to a woman's house to ask her about Mr. Marcoh," he said, pulling on his shoes.

They walked out the door, and ran down the road.

Sarah got up shortly after that. She yawned and stretched. Stepping out of the bedroom, she could smell breakfast wafting through the air. Winry was making sausages.

As they ate, Winry and Sarah heard a thump. They looked to see what it was, and there stood Lana, tired and hungry.

Winry helped her get into the kitchen, and set up a plate for her. She ate greedily. After they finished eating, Winry stood up, and walked outside. She returned with a prosthetic leg. Lana pulled her pant leg, and Winry placed it on her leg.

Standing up, Lana tested it out. She walked across the room.

"I think that I'm going to take a shower," Lana said, "I feel so dirty."

"It's out back," Winry said.

Lana took a change of clothes, and headed outside. She took off her bloodstained clothes, and pulled out a towel.

Ed

Ed had just gotten back from talking to that woman.

"Well, she was no help," he said to Al, "I think that I'll take a shower. See ya in a few." (A/n: Oh no!)

Just as Lana was going to turn the water on, she dropped her pin. Bending over to pick it up, Ed opened the gate to get into the shower. Looking back, he saw a large hawk circling around their house.

Ed's eyes widened. The water had been turned on. Looking to see who had turned it on, he saw the backside of what seemed to be a girl.

He gasped. Lana turned around, and screamed. Grabbing her clothes, she threw it at him.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She screamed throwing her prosthetic leg at him, hitting him in the head.

Winry was out there in an instant. She sighed in relief that no one was hurt. Well, no one was hurt seriously.

"What the hell were you thinking, Ed!"

"I didn't know she was in there! It's not my fault!"

"Can I have my leg back?"

Ed took her prosthetic leg and threw it at her head. She ducked. Ed went back inside, fuming. Winry collected her clothes, and returned them to her. She smiled.

"Your leg will be ready tomorrow. I think you'll like it."

"Thanks."

After they ate dinner, Sarah ran into the bedroom. Lana followed her. They didn't come back out.

"What was that all about?" Al asked. Ed just shrugged.

Ed walked to the bedrooms, and as he passed the door, he heard retching. Opening the door slightly, he saw that Sarah was throwing up. Lana was holding her hair. She looked up, and saw Ed standing there.

"Could you please get me a warm, wet cloth, and some water?"

He nodded. Going to go get those things he passed Winry, who looked back at him. Grabbing the things that she needed, he went back into the room. Sarah was lying on the bed. Lana was kneeled next to her. He handed her the items, and she placed the cloth on Sarah's forehead.

"Is she…is she going to be okay?" He asked kneeling next to her.

"Of course. She just caught a cold," she replied, pulling the hair out of Sarah's face.

Ed left about 15 minutes later. Lana slept on the couch that was in the room.

As soon as she woke up, she heard Sarah coughing. She tried to get out of bed.

"No, don't get up. Your sick. You should stay in bed."

"No, sister, I feel much better. I want to go eat breakfast."

Lana smirked, and Sarah jumped out of bed. They went out, and could smell eggs. They literally floated towards the scent. Gobbling up the food, Winry brought out her auto-mail leg.

"We'll put it on after breakfast," Winry said.

"Umm…Al?" Lana said.

"Yes?"

"Can you look after Sarah when I get my leg put on?"

"Sure. We aren't doing anything today, right brother?"

"Uh-huh."

Lana sat in the chair as Al and Sarah stepped outside. She breathed deeply. Ed stood next to her. Winry placed her leg in place, and placed in the tool to attach it to the rest of her leg.

Ed grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Ready?" Winry asked. Lana nodded.

"One…two…THREE!" She turned the tool, and Lana bent over in pain. She fell out of the chair, tears streaming down her face.

"Come on, let's get her in bed!" Winry shouted.

Ed picked her arms up, and Winry grabbed her legs. They walked into the other room, and laid her down on the bed. After the groans of pain passed, Lana was fast asleep.

Al and Sarah were playing in a field. Al had tripped, and hit a statue, causing it to break. Sarah pulled out her chalk, and drew the circle on it. Clapping her hands together, the metal statue formed back into place.

"Your…you're an Alchemist?" Al asked, pointing his finger at the statue.

Sarah nodded.

"So is my sister, but she doesn't need to draw those circle things. She's lucky because she never had to use them. Even our mother said so."

"What happened to your mother?"

"She and our father died. I was only seven, but I remember it all. They were State Alchemists. Lana, our parents, and I were sitting in our kitchen eating breakfast when there was a knock on the door…"

Flashback

_Sarah's mother got up to answer it. Sarah heard the squeaky door open, and there was a flash of red light._

_Her father got up quickly, and walked out of the room. There was a lot of yelling. Her father screamed, and there was another flash of red light. The door shut, and there was silence. 12 year old, Lana, scrambled out of her chair. Sarah followed her._

"_Sarah, get back. GET BACK!" Lana screamed. Even though Sarah had obeyed her, she could still see the mangled bodies drenched in blood._

End Flashback

"…and that's pretty much what happened. We ran away the next day. A week later, we know that Scar had killed them. All because they were State Alchemists."

"Oh. Ed was almost killed by Scar, too. Thankfully, they only broke his arm off. He has an auto-mail arm and leg. Winry had to replace it."

"Does it hurt to get an auto-mail leg?"

"Yeah, I guess. I've never had one, but I've seen one get put on," Al said, looking at the ground. "I think we should go back."

"Okay," she said, as she stood up and wiped the dust off herself. They ran back to the house.

Winry sat on the couch, fixing her hair. Ed sat there, waiting for something to happen. It got very boring, very quickly.

Al and Sarah got up to the door, and looked inside. Opening it cautiously, they walked in. Ed looked back at them, and sighed.

"Is my sister okay?" Sarah asked. Ed nodded.

"She's sleeping right now. She's got her leg on, if you want to see it."

Sarah stepped into the bedroom. Looking at her sister's body reminded her of their mother.

Pulling back the blankets, she gasped. There was her auto-mail leg. She ran her finger on it; she couldn't help but stare in amazement.

A voice made her jump.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

She nodded. Pulling the blankets back up, she looked back at Ed. He stood there, smirking.

"Yea, when I got mine, Al wouldn't stop staring at the stupid thing. I've had it for four years."

"Oh, so you got it when you were nine?" She asked, sitting on the couch.

"NO, I WAS TWELVE! DO I LOOK LIKE I'M THIRTEEN!"

"Yea, you do."

"UUUGGHH!" He said as he stormed out of the room.

Lana opened her eyes.

"What was that all about?"

"Sister!"

Later that night

Lana had fallen asleep after dinner, and Sarah soon followed her. Ed and Al had stayed up late, researching some more.

Ed stood up, and yawned. He headed back to the living room for some sleep. As he passed the door to where the girls were staying, he heard humming. Cracking the door open slightly, Lana was rocking Sarah to sleep. After a few minutes, she laid her down, and went back to her own bed.

Covering her face in her hands, she wept silently. Ed stepped into the room, and kneeled next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling her hand gently away from her face.

"My leg hurts so bad," she replied, wiping her tears away. He pulled back the blankets, and her leg looked like it was inflamed.

"Yeah, that happened to me when I got my first leg. You just got to stretch the muscles out."

Sitting down on the bed, he touched the auto-mail leg, too embarrassed to do anything. Lana blushed.

"Thank you, Ed. For some reason, I feel much better."

"It's nothing."

Ed turned his head, and Lana leaned in. Lips just inches apart, he whispered, "Your leg is what makes you unique."

Ed leaned in, and closing his eyes, they kissed.

A/n: Well, what do you think? Please review! I will have another chappie up soon!


	2. I'm Sorry Ed

Chapter 2

I'm sorry Ed

Pulling away, Ed opened his eyes. He looked at Lana and saw that tears had formed in her eyes again. He took his hand, and wiped them away. She grabbed his hand. Staring at it, she pulled off the glove, and closed her eyes.

"I know that you are a State Alchemist, and I think that I can help you with your arm. I can't make it come back, but I can upgrade it."

Pulling his sleeve up, she clapped her hands together, and pressed it against him arm. The metal molded into each other. It looked just like a regular hand, except for the silver color. He moved his fingers, and looked at it amazed.

"You don't need the transmutation circle?"

"No. I've never needed one."

She smiled, and grabbed his hand. She kissed it, and placed the glove back on. She pulled her hair tie out, and ruffled her black hair. Ed sat back and yawned. Rubbing his eyes, he said, "I'm going to bed."

He stood up to go, and Lana grabbed his arm.

"You know…you don't have to sleep on the couch. You…you could stay here," she said, a blush creeping up her face.

"Umm…okay."

She scooted over, and he climbed in next to her. Ed turned back around, and flicked the light off. He wrapped his arm around Lana, and they quickly fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah's eyes flickered open. She stretched and got out of bed. She looked over at Lana's bed.

'_Nothing unusual. Just Lana and Ed sleeping together. WAIT WHAT!?'_

She looked back at the bed. Her eye twitched. They were in there…together. Ed yawned, and stretched. Sarah quickly ran out of the room. She sat down at the table with a look on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Winry asked.

"Huh? Oh…nothing."

Ed shook Lana gently to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled, and nuzzled into his chest.

"I don't want to get up. Not yet, anyway."

Ed smiled. He got up, and walked over to the door.

"Well, I guess that we will have to eat your eggs and sausages all by ourselves."

Lana was up in a flash. She threw her clothes on the floor. Grabbing a T-Shirt, and some jeans, she was ready in about 30 seconds. She noticed right after she finished dressing that she took her clothes off in front of Ed.

She looked back at him, and he was backed up against the door, blushing.

"He-he. Oops. I'm sorry, Ed."

"I-it's okay. You r-ready?"

She nodded. They walked out the door, hand-in-hand. They sat down at the table. Grabbing the food, they gobbled it down.

"Hey, Ed," Winry said, "Where were you last night? I went to ask you something, but you weren't there."

"Oh…umm…well…I was-"

"He was in the bathroom. He was sick practically all night. I went in there to check on him, and he fell asleep in there," Lana said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh. I wish I had of heard you. I know a tonic to stop it," Winry replied, not believing a word that came out of her mouth. Winry had gone to the bathroom after she looked for him. No one was in there.

"Lana, there was a letter for you in the hallway. Why don't you go get it?" Grams said, eating her breakfast oh-so-quietly.

"How would anyone find out that you lived here?" Ed asked.

She shrugged. Getting up, she went out to read her letter. After reading the last sentence, the letter flew out of her hand. Gasping, she ran back into her room. The doorbell rang. Winry stood up, and answered the door.

"Hi. Is there a Lana Lowry here?" asked a smooth, deep voice.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I'm Taylor Wright. I was a…um…good friend of hers," he introduced, extending his hand. She shook it.

"I'm Winry."

"Nice to meet you. So, can I see her?"

"Sure, she's in her room. I'll go get her."

"No need. I don't think she would mind if I went."

He walked past them, and walked into her room.

"What was that all about?" Ed asked. Winry shrugged.

In Lana's Room

The doorknob turned, and the door pushed open. There stood Taylor. Lana looked down at the ground.

"Hello Lana. Miss me?"

"Hi, Taylor."

He sat down next to her, and started gabbing on about whatever. She sighed and looked at the ground.

Back with Ed an hour later

"What's going on in there?" Sarah asked. Ed shook his head. Al looked back at the doorbell, hoping for it to ring. Winry started working on her new piece. Gram was taking a nap.

"I'm going to go check on Lana," Ed said standing up. He grabbed his glass of water.

"Mmm-kay."

He walked to the door, and listened in. There was no talking, so he opened the door. The glass slipped from his hand, and shattered on the floor. Lana and Taylor's lips had just met.

She pulled away quickly, and looked back at the door. She closed her eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"Ed…it's…it's not what you think. I didn't wa…"

"Save it. I don't really care. Why don't you and your new boyfriend get the hell out of here?"

"What?! You didn't even let me explain!"

"You don't need to. I've already figured it out!"

And with that, he stormed out of the room. Walking past the others, he walked out the door.

"What happened in there!?" Winry said in amazement.

3 Minutes Earlier

"…so that's what happened after that evil demon possessed my body."

"Wow. That was amazing!" Lana said, extremely bored.

"Well, I didn't come down her to share my amazing tales. I came down here to…to claim my love for you. I hope that it's not too late, and that you are already taken."

"Well, you kind of are. Ed is my boyfriend," she said, relieved.

"Oh, I see. Well, I shall be on my way. But before I go, I wish to have a last kiss."

"Uhh...well…I"

Before she could say anything, Taylor leaned in, and kissed her. Then, the door opened…

Present Time

"Ed…Taylor, please leave. You caused enough destruction for one day."

"Of course."

He walked outside, and shut the door behind him. Lana collapsed on her bed, sobbing. Winry ran into the room, and shut the door behind her. She kneeled next to her.

"Lana, what happened?"

"I w-was talking t-to Taylor, a-and he s-suddenly k-kissed me. E-ed walked in-into the room a-as soon as it h-happened. Now he hates me."

"Oh. Well, he doesn't hate you. He just needs to blow off some steam. He has a short temper, and I think that just blew a fuse. Well, that and calling him short."

"I don't care, just leave."

Winry stood up, and walked back out the door. She grabbed her coat, and ran outside. Ed was sitting on the ground. She walked farther out, and joined him.

"You know, Lana didn't want to do it. He was the one who kissed her, she didn't kiss him," she said, pulling at some weeds.

"I saw them. She looked happy when she kissed him. She did it on her own free will."

They sat out there until the sunset, not talking. When Ed saw the moon, he laid back, and fell asleep. A scream came from inside the house. Winry jumped up, and ran inside.

She tried to open the door to Lana's bedroom, but it was locked. She took a step back, and kicked the door open. Sarah was locked in the closet, and Taylor was on top of Lana, holding her arms down.

"Since there is no more boyfriend, there could be more of you and me," he whispered in Lana's ear.

Winry jumped up, and kicked Taylor in the side. He fell out of bed, and groaned in pain. She pulled out her penknife, and stabbed him on his leg. He ran out of the house, never to be seen again. Or so they thought.

She turned back to Lana. Winry tried to pull the hair out of her face to clean up the cut on her cheek, but she grabbed her hand.

"Ed."

She walked back outside, and woke up the sleeping Ed. He opened his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Lana wants to talk to you."

"Well, then let her come out here. I'm not going in there."

"She can't get up."

"Why? Is she sleeping with Taylor?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, sort of. But he was going to rape her."

Ed stood up, and went inside. He walked into the bedroom, and sat down next to her. She sat up, and looked at him. The blood started to run down her cheek.

"You don't know how sorry I am, Ed. I didn't want to kiss him; he just kind of did it. And…"

She stopped. He took his hand, and wiped away the blood. She touched his hand, and felt the warmth of his skin. Leaning in, he kissed her other cheek.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"I forgive you as long as you forgive me." There was a snicker in the background.

"SARAH!"

Ed got up, and opened the closet door. She gasped for breath.

"Do you know how smelly your socks are?"

They laughed, and she left the room, gagging on the foul stench. Ed too left, but came back with a First Aid kit. Pulling out some spray, and a bandage, he closed the lid.

"This is going to sting a bit, okay?"

"Hey! If I can handle getting a leg put on, then I can handle a little burn."

He sprayed it on, and she cringed. Placing the bandage on, he kissed her tenderly. After the clock had chimed 11, Lana stood up.

"You don't mind if I change, do you?"

"No, not really."

Lana pulled off her shirt, and threw it in her closet. She threw on a tank top and a pair of shorts. Stretching, she grabbed her side. Pulling her shirt up, there was a large bruise. She sat back down rubbing her side.

"You okay?"

"Uh-huh. I just have a bruise. It's nothing."

"Okay."

They laid down, and went to sleep.

The next morning

"NO! I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"OH REALLY, ED! SO MY LEG FELL OFF ALL ON ITS OWN?!"

"WELL, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO IT!"

"I CAN'T JUST HOP AROUND FOR THE NEXT THREE WEEKS!"

"CALM DOWN FOR GOD'S SAKE! I FOUND IT!"

Lana grabbed her leg, and placed it back on. She walked out of the bedroom, and through the front door. The day passed as Ed tried to perfect his apologetic speech. It was around midnight when he finally fell asleep.

When he woke up, there was a note stuck to him. He opened it, and read it.

_October 13_

_Dear Ed,_

_I'm sorry that I snapped at you yesterday. I just lost my leg, and I freaked out. For the sake of you finding the Philosopher's Stone, I've decided to go away for a while. I probably won't notice you because you'll be so tall. I swear to you that I will return. Don't try looking for me, because you'll never find me. I'll be back on this very day at sunset next year. Please don't change while I'm gone. I will understand if you decide to move on. I didn't take Sarah with me because she needs a stable home. I'm sorry if she's a burden, but I had to do it. Please give Al, Winry, and Grams my love._

_I love you,_

_Lana_

_P.S. So you don't forget about me, I will send a letter every month. Don't worry about when you move from place to place, I will always know where you are. Creepy isn't it?_

_I'm sorry, Ed._

Lana sealed the letter with a kiss. He folded up the letter, and put it in his pocket.

"I promise you, Lana that I will be here, and I won't forget."


	3. Twelve months of letters!

Chapter 3  
The Twelve months of letters

* * *

_November 13_

_Dear Ed,_

_I miss you. Being at this house alone makes me well…lonely. I wish that we could be together again. I've heard that you have stopped searching for the Stone. You idiot! I told you not to worry about me. I'm perfectly fine. I know that I won't be able to hear your answer, but how's Sarah? Is she ok? I really miss all of you. Tell Winry that when I get back that I need a replacement leg. I'm starting to grow out of it. Unlike you! Ha ha ha ha! Ok…ok I'm done laughing. Oh, and I'll tell you something. These people around here are creeps. I'm planning to move, and soon. I hope that you are okay._

_You know that I love you_

_Lana_

* * *

_December 13_

_Dear Ed,_

_Hello, again. I miss you twice as much then the last time I wrote to you. Everything is so cold. Even my leg. I'm frozen to the metal. However, don't worry. I'm staying with an elderly couple, and their house is comfortable. I heard that you broke off your arm. The one that I fixed! Oh, well. When I get back, I'll fix it again. I miss the feeling of your lips against mine. It seems as though it has been two decades, rather than two months. But we will be together soon. Ha! You should see me! I'm practically bawling my eyes out!_

_I love you_

_Lana_

_P.S. I'm not as far away from you as you think._

* * *

_January 13_

_Dear Ed,_

_Happy New Year! I hope you got my Christmas Present along with this. Do you like it? I hope you do. I drew it myself. So, how was your Christmas? Please tell me that you at least paid a visit to Winry, Grams, and Sarah! I know that they miss you. Winry wants me to tell you that she kind of forgot one of the pieces to your arm. Oops! Well, we're another month closer to finally meeting again. I can't wait! I'm not sure when you guys' birthday is, but I want to wish you a Happy Birthday in advance. So, Ed, you got your braid cut off? Hmm…in my mind, you still look hot! I'm still at the Old Folk's Place if you know whom I'm talking about._

_Love Ya!_

_Lana_

_P.S. My birthday was yesterday! I just turned seventeen! Yea go me!_

* * *

_February 13_

_Dear Ed,_

_Love is in the air! I love you! I hope that you are still reading my letters. They are the only thing that keep me going. I've told you once, and I'll tell you again, "STOP TRYING TO FIND ME!" It's actually getting quite annoying, but a promise is a promise. Be at Grams' place on Oct. 13. I figured out that there is a train coming in that night. I am going to be so happy when I see you. Being without you is as if…I can't even explain it, it's so terrible. Happy Valentine's Day! Tell Winry and the gang that I love them, and miss them terribly. It really makes me happy to see that you have been looking for the Stone again._

_Luv always_

_Lana_

_P.S. I won't exactly look the same when I get back._

* * *

_March 13_

_Dear Ed,_

_Happy St. Patty's Day! GOD! There seems to be a freaking holiday every month. Still missing you. Hope you miss me as much as I do you. Well, at least we're even closer than ever. It really makes me smile when I see you studying in the library. You look so serious with your face buried in a book. See, I'm closer than you think! I want to talk to you, but I know that I can't. I'm sorry if you are mad that I can see you, but you can't see me, but I had to. You can understand that, right?_

_I Luvs You_

_Lana_

_P.S. I'm always there for you._

* * *

_April 13_

_Dear Ed,_

_APRIL FOOL'S DAY! Well, it's just another holiday, right? There are only six more months until we can see each other. I can't write much. I've kind of been busy doing other things. I could tell you, but then you would know where I was. I'm sorry. I miss you so._

_Love every day_

_Lana_

_P.S. If you need more info on Philo's Stone, try the library in the city beside Central._

* * *

_May 13_

_Dear Ed,_

_I MISS YOU! I haven't been able to see you for a while. Now I know how you feel. It's terrible. Did you check out that library? It had a lot of info when Sarah and I were in it. That was where we used to live. If you see the house three buildings down, that's my old house. I don't know who lives in it now, but we used to have so much fun in the yard. Sarah and I would use Alchemy to make a house, and we would pretend that I was the mother, and she was my daughter. It was fun back then._

_LOVE!_

_Lana_

* * *

_June 13_

_Dear Ed,_

_It's warm finally! I had to actually take my jacket off! YES! I miss you even more than I miss the rain! How I LOVE the rain! Well, there are only four more months, and that's it. I can't wait! I was walking down the street one day, and there was a guy asking for you. He was really muscular, and he had a moustache. Anyone familiar? I think that his name was Armstrong or something like that. What ever._

_I love you more than the RAIN_

_Lana_

* * *

_August 13_

_Dear Ed,_

_I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I wish that I could have written to you last month, but I was on the run. Some weird little guy tried to eat me or something. I don't know. It was really weird. So I ran for my life. Oh, crap! I think he's back! Sorry that I had to cut this letter short, but I really got to go!_

_I love you so much it hurts_

_Lana_

* * *

_September 13_

_Dear Ed,_

_My last letter to you. Only 31 days until we meet again. I love you so much. I've decided to keep this letter short. I LOVE YOU!_

_LOVE and PEACE!_

_Lana_

* * *

"My last letter," Ed whispered as he tucked the small piece of paper into his jacket.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review! It would mean a lot to me!!! PLEASE!


	4. The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and blah blah blah. I do own Lana and Sarah! GO ME!

* * *

Chapter 4

The Return

Ed and Al walked up the stairs, and knocked on Grams' door. It opened, and there stood Winry. She stood there in awe, and wrapped her arms around their necks. After letting go, she asked them, "Today's the day, huh?"

Ed nodded. Her train would come in about three hours. He sat down on the stairs, and waited. His eyes started to droop, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

When he woke up, the sun had just started to set. He sat up, and looked around. She hasn't come yet. He sat there for a while longer.

In the distance, he could see a shadow. The shadow kept getting bigger and bigger until he could see a girl…no wait…a woman.

The woman had just noticed that he was sitting on the stairs. She started running and waving her arm. He stood up, and ran towards her. They hugged.

"Ed, you have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

They let go of each other. Lana wiped the tears from her eyes. Ed took a good look at her. She had changed quite dramatically.

Instead of her long, black hair, it was very short and brown. Her usual happy expression was now lost and confused.

"I got my new leg," she said, and he looked down at it. Her leg looked exactly like his hand did.

"You look so…different. Did you get shorter?"

"Not that I know of, but I think that you just got taller. I like your hair better without the braid, though. It makes you look older."

"Sister!"

Sarah ran outside, and grabbed on to Lana for dear life. She hugged her back.

"I've missed you, too. But I this time I'm staying. Well, at least until Ed decides whether or not I can help him search for the Philosopher's Stone."

"Well, I...guess."

"Great. Now, Sarah, can you please let me and Ed talk?"

She nodded and ran back inside screaming, "LANA'S BACK! LANA'S BACK!"

Lana sat down on the ground. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a bunch of little red stone-shaped blobs.

"How…but…where?"

"I made them. It was difficult, but I figured it out. They aren't the real thing, but it's an exact replica. They also work just like the real stone, except there are more limitations. I can't make anymore because I would have died from the fumes. Well, here are about twenty incomplete Philosopher's Stones."

He touched one of them. The Stone moved so much like Jell-O. She placed it back into her pocket. He sat down next to her.

"I don't remember the last time the sun looked so beautiful. I was stuck inside for the past three months. I haven't seen just the sun. I either saw it through a window or in a picture," Lana said, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "Right now, it looks so amazing."

"Yeah. It does."

Ed sat there staring at the sun until it was pitch black. By then, Lana had fallen asleep. He picked her up, and carried her inside. Sarah was sleeping on the couch. He didn't want to wake her up, so he crept past her quietly.

Entering the bedroom, he walked over to the bed, and laid her down. She mumbled a few words, and then rolled over to make space for Ed. He laid down, and wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you, Lana."

Next Morning

Lana opened her eyes. She turned and saw Ed's arm around her. Trying her best to not wake him, she faced him, and whispered:

"I love you, too, Ed."

She leaned up, and kissed him gently on the lips. He smiled slightly, and shifted positions, not stirring. She smirked, and nuzzled into his arm. Ed opened his eyes and looked down at her. She had fallen back asleep.

Looking at her face, he noticed that there was a faded scar on her cheek. He touched it lightly, and she opened her eyes.

"Good morning."

"Mmm…morning."

"Where did you get that scar?"

"You don't remember?" He shook his head. "That was when Taylor…"

"Oh, right. I almost forgot about that. That was the night before you left, right?"

She nodded. She looked down at her hands. She balled them into fists.

"You know that I'm sorry Ed. I never wanted to kiss him. It happened so fast that I never even once stopped to think about how you felt. I thought that everything around me was falling apart, and I couldn't escape it. I never thought that I would actually have left, but I was wrong," she said, closing her eyes.

"Yeah. I know exactly how you feel. And you don't have to keep apologizing for it. I already forgave you over a year ago."

Lana sat up. She rubbed her side, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked. She shook her head.

"When I told you about that bruise, well it wasn't exactly a bruise. When I was in that building that collapsed, Scar was there. He hit me with that red light. I was supposed to be dead, but somehow, I only lost my leg. It turns out that my bruise here was actually sort of like a barrier that my parents once used. It's complicated, but I seemed to of inherited that barrier."

"Wow, so you can block off his attacks?" He said, smiling.

"It's not a good thing! When my parents had it, they were miserable. My mother would pass out all the time. You see, these barriers are consuming our energy. They will wear us down until we die. The only way to stop it is with a Philosopher's Stone. That's why I made plenty of the imitations. You have to place four in my back."

"Four? Well, why do you need four?"

"Since the real Philosopher's Stone is quadruple the power, I need four times the imitation stone. So will you please do it and get it over with?"

Lana pulled out four stones from her pockets, and handed them to Ed. He stood up, and she laid face down on the bed. Ed pulled up her shirt, and carefully placed one on her back. It spread out, and evaporated into her skin. She started to glow brightly red, and the wave of pain overcame her.

She tried her best not to show her pain, but Ed could see it in her eyes. The glowing faded, and Lana relaxed.

"You didn't tell me that it would hurt you!" Ed said, looking at her body.

"If I had told you, would you have still done it?"

"Well…I…no."

"Good. Now that we have that clear, let's carry on."

Ed placed the second one on her back. It, too, spread out and evaporated into her skin. She again glowed bright red, and cried out in pain. Ed wanted her pain to be short, so he placed the next one on as soon as the light died down.

By the time they were finished, the bruise-like barrier pulsed, then disappeared. Lana was crying into her pillow. Ed ran his fingers through her hair, trying his best to calm her down.

Her crying turned into heavy breathing, and she fell asleep. Ed walked into the living room, and entered the kitchen.

"Where have you been, Ed?" Winry asked, finishing her breakfast.

"Oh, Lana and I were just…talking."

"Well, where is she?"

"She's still in her room. She's not feeling very well."

"Okay."

Lana came into the kitchen. She pulled out a plate, and grabbed some breakfast. She smiled at everyone.

"How are you feeling, Lana?" Winry asked. Lana placed her fork down, and looked at everyone. 'Had Ed told them about what happened?'

"I'm…fine…I guess. Why?"

"No reason. So what were you doing while you were gone?"

"Well, I helped out this elder couple with their housekeeping and such. Then, I lived in a hospital for about three weeks. I had to file all of the papers. I visited my old house, and stayed there for the first month. Some people had helped me in Central. They were wise about living and I stayed with them for most of the time. That's really about it."

"Wow. That must have been difficult, living with many different people in one year."

"I guess. I mean, many people are so giving even though there is famine in streets. They should just be lucky to have a home. Please excuse me."

Lana stood up, and walked back into her room. She jumped out of the window, and grabbed a case she left there last year. She opened it, and pulled out a sword. Cleaning it, she marveled at how it seemed to glow in the sunlight.

Placing it back into the case, she went back inside. Grams was sitting on the couch.

"Just where have you been?" She asked quietly, smiling.

"Oh, well…I was just…getting some fresh air."

"Oh, I see. So that sword of yours has nothing to do with you going outside?"

"You know about that?"

"Of course dear. Grams like me knows everything."

Lana walked back into the kitchen. Winry was smiling and talking about the new auto-mail leg she was using on Ed.

"So, I guess that we can put it on today," she looked up at Lana and smiled, "Lana, do you mind helping me with his leg?"

"Sure, I don't mind. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, I need you to form the metal together like you did to your leg. We're going to do it in about fifteen minutes, so I would suggest that you get ready Ed."

He nodded and went back into Lana's room. Winry took Lana back to where she kept the leg. Lana looked at it, and felt how cold it was.

"Do you ever think that there will ever be something better than auto-mail? You know, something more advanced," Lana asked. Winry just shrugged, "I want to be the person who makes something more than an auto-mail arm or leg. I want to create something that is more complicated than that. I want to create a limb that looks and feels the same as a real limb. So far, I have failed."

"Really? I've never met anyone who cared about auto-mail as much as I do! This is awesome! You and I could work on it together! Oooohh, this is too good!"

Lana smiled. Ed came out of her bedroom. He sat down in a chair, and pulled his leg off. He set it down on the table. Lana came out of the room, and sat down next to him. She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I never knew that Winry was SO into auto-mail. She is really wise about the mechanics on how things work."

"Yeah. I once caught her trying to take my watch apart. I nearly killed her. She saw the writing on the inside. The date in it was supposed to keep me from forgetting. My parents were killed in a fire. Al is the only thing I have left in this world. I need him, and he needs me."

"Al isn't the only person you have left. There's Winry, Grams, Sarah; and then there's me. You guys aren't alone. You still have a family, but you just haven't noticed it yet."

Lana grabbed his hand, and squeezed it. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. Winry came out with the leg. She looked at them, and smiled.

'I may have once loved Ed,' she thought, 'but now he's truly happy. I'm happy for them.'

Winry took the leg, and put it in place. She took the tool, and turned it. Ed grimaced in pain, and his grip on her hand was even tighter. Lana took her other hand and pulled the hair out of his face.

"Ed, do you think that you can stand up?" She asked, releasing his hand.

He nodded. With the help of Lana's arm, he stood up, and they walked over to the couch. There, he fell asleep. Lana sat there, placing her hand on his forehead.

'Well, at least he doesn't have a fever.'

She kissed his cheek and walked over to Winry.

Winry was sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea. She looked up when Lana walked in.

"Lana, do you truly love Ed?"

"What?"

"Well, do you?"

"I…well…yes, why?"

"Would you die for him?"

Lana nodded. She had no idea where this was going.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I wanted to see if you actually loved him. I can tell when people lie, so I had to ask you."

"Oh."

* * *

Can you see that teeny weeny button that says 'GO'? Well, it is lonely and it wants you to press it. Then you type out a review and click the other button thats lonely. 


	5. Envy

Chapter 5  
Envy

Ed opened his eyes. He looked around at his surroundings, and remembered that he was at Grams'. He sat up, and looked for any sign of life.

"Grams? Winry? Lana? Is anyone here?"

He stood up, and went into the kitchen. No one was there. He checked every room, and no one was there.

The last room he was in was the bedroom, and he nearly collapsed. Blood smeared the walls and the floor. He searched the room for anything. There was a note on the back of the door. He ripped it off and read it:

_Edward Elric,_

_If you ever want to see the rest of your family again, you must come to the library just outside of Central. I heard that you have spent a lot of time there. We will be waiting. That girl with the brown hair put up quite a fight. I am sorry to say that some of the blood was my people's. I am not sorry to say that it was fairly easy to silence her. Oh, and before I forget, there's a little present for you in the closet._

_Lust_

Ed threw the letter down, and opened the closet door. There were Lana's clothes, but the stones were missing.

"Dammit!"

Ed stood up, and ran out the door. He ran all the way to the train station, and bought a ticket. He stepped on the train, and sat in the farthest seat.

'Just hold on Lana, I'll be there as soon as I can,' he thought to himself.

The next morning

Ed had not slept at all that night. He was too busy worrying about what they had done to his family. Al, Lana, and Winry were strong, but were they strong enough?

The train pulled to a stop. Ed ran off the train, and into the city. He ran down the streets, and into the library. It looked as though it had been abandoned. No books lay on the shelf, and there was dust everywhere.

"Hello, Ed, nice of you to join us," a familiar voice said. He turned around, and there stood Lust and Lana just at the top of the stairs. Lana was tied and gagged to a chair. Ed ran up the stairs. Lust took her fingers, and shot them at his heart.

Thankfully, Ed had just dodged them, and Lust pulled back. She shot again, but he managed to block it with his arm.

Clapping his hands together, his arm transformed into a sword. He swung at her and hit, causing her to fly backward. The wall crumbled behind her. After she stood up, a scream sounded from behind her. She smirked.

Ed looked behind Lust to see that Lana was being tortured by Gluttony. He was slowly chewing her feet.

"Wait…I thought…she…but." He said. Suddenly, the Lana in the room transformed back into Envy. He ran up, and hit Ed on the back of the head. He passed out.

&&&&&&&&&&

Upon opening his eyes, Ed slowly sat up. Winry was kneeled next to him. Her nose was bleeding, and she had a black eye.

"Are you okay Ed?"

"Yeah. Just a headache is all. What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. What you need to worry about is Lana. You have been asleep for about an hour. Since then, her screams have gotten worse and worse."

"What about Sarah and Grams?"

"Grams is fine, but Sarah…when they got us at the house, they hit Sarah on the head really hard. Her breathing is getting lighter. We need to get her out of here as soon as possible."

Another scream filled the room. He stood up, and walked over to the door. He clapped his hands together, and broke open the door. He ran out of it, going after Lana. Winry and Grams grabbed Sarah and got out of there.

Ed ran towards the screams. He burst through the door. Lana was lying on the floor. Gluttony took a step towards Ed.

"Not yet Gluttony, we need him," she looked at Ed. "So, Fullmetal, did you ever stop and think about your brother on your mission to save your precious girlfriend?"

"What did you do to Al?!"

"Well, Gluttony was so hungry, and I gave him a midnight snack."

She stepped to the side, and there was Al. His arms and legs were gone, and so was most of his body.

"Brother…" Al cried out.

While Ed was too busy staring at Al, Lust shot her fingers out at him. He saw them, but not in time. Time stood still. He heard the fingers go in, but felt no pain. He looked right in front of him. Lana had blocked him from death with her own body.

"Lana," he whispered as she fell to the ground. Lust snapped her fingers, and Lana floated up towards the wall.

"So, Fullmetal, who are you going to choose to die? Your poor, defenseless girlfriend, or your hunk of junk brother?"

"The only person going to die is you!" He yelled, transforming his arm into a sword. He charged after her, and she snapped her fingers. Waves of electrical current went through Lana's body. She screamed out in pain.

"I wouldn't do that anymore, Edward, if I were you; unless you want her to die. Then go ahead and be my guest. Kill me, and your girlfriend dies."

Ed stepped back. His arm went back to normal. Glaring at Lust, a plan formed into his head. Ed took two steps back. He clapped his hands together, and touched the floor. The walls around him crumbled, causing Lana to fall off the electrical wall. A large chunk of the wall fell on Lust and Gluttony.

Ed ran over and picked up Lana. He also grabbed Al, and ran through the door. He ran outside where the others were waiting.

"RUN! They might follow us!"

Winry picked Sarah up, and they all started to run. They ran all the way to the hospital in the city. After they ran through the doors, they submitted Lana and Sarah into their rooms. Sarah was taken into surgery, and Lana was stitched up right in the room.

The doctor left the room, and Ed sat next to her. He laid his head on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Lana, it's my entire fault. If I hadn't met you, you wouldn't be here."

Ed felt something touch his hand, and he looked up. Lana looked down at him, and smiled.

"Don't be sorry, Ed. If I had never met you, I wouldn't have been able to make those stones. You are the reason that I decided to live life, not knowing what was going to happen next. I love you, Ed."

Ed smiled, and she kissed his forehead. Winry walked into the room. She had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Winry?"

"T-the doctors d-did all t-they c-could, b-but Sarah, she won't w-wake up!"

"What? Where is she?" Lana asked, her heart skipping a beat.

"They are b-bringing h-her in here r-right now."

As soon as the words left her lips, Sarah was wheeled in. She looked so pale, so cold.

"Sarah," Lana whispered, tears escaping her eyes. Lana sat up, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Ed grabbed her hand, but she pulled away.

She stood up, and walked over to Sarah's bed. Lana touched her cheek, and it felt ice cold. She fell to her knees, and sobbed into the bed. Winry went to comfort her, but Ed made it there first. He touched her shoulder, but she moved away.

He slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into him, crying into his shoulder.

"I-I don't k-know what I w-would do without h-her. She's m-my sister, a-and I love h-her."

"She'll be fine, I'm sure of it," he said, "She's strong. She'll pull through this."

They sat on the floor for the rest of the evening. She had stopped crying by then. She was staring at Sarah, her eyes all red and puffy. Lana wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her in close, and she sat on his lap.

"Ed, I'm sorry. It was my entire fault that Winry and Sarah were. When I saw Gluttony, I may have let it slip that I lived back with you. I'm sorry that you thought it was your fault for what happened. It turns out that I am turning into my father."

"What? Why are you turning into your father?"

"My father was not proud of what he did. He used to steal things, and blame other people for the reward of having it returned. He used that reward on booze or cigars. He always regretted what he did the day after, yet he did the same thing every night."

"You're nothing like him. You never stole anything. You are better than him."

"But I am just like him," she reached into her pocket, and pulled out Ed's watch. He stared at it in amazement. She looked down at the ground.

"I took it while you were sleeping. I was going to put it back, but they took me before I could. Here, I don't want to become more like my father." She laid the watch in his hand.

Standing up, she limped back to her own bed. Lana laid down, and turned to face the wall opposite of Ed.

"Aw, hell, I don't care about that. You can take it when you want, I don't care."

"Do you remember when I caught you looking at me in the shower?"

He nodded, and smirked at his own stupidity. "Yeah, I remember as clear as day."

"That was when I fell in love with you."

Sarah groaned and moved slightly. Lana sat up quickly, and looked at her. She was still asleep. She leaned back into her bed, and fell asleep.

Two Weeks Later

"It's your choice, Miss Lowry," the doctor said, "We can let Sarah die in peace, or we can wait it out for the best."

Lana grabbed her sister's hand. She looked at her expression. It was peaceful.

"No, I'm not giving up on her that easily. She managed to wait for me, and I'm willing to wait for her.

"It's your choice. I'll leave you two alone."

Lana leaned next to the bed. She started talking softly to her.

"Hey, Sarah. I'm not sure that you can hear me, but you know that I love you. Ed and Winry are standing right outside the door. They want you to get better soon, just like me. I miss you at home," she said, tears starting to roll, "Nothing is the same without your happy face. You had better wake up soon. I'm counting on you to get well, okay?"

The machine that sounded her heartbeat gave a sad, steady beat. Lana stood up, and walked out the door. She didn't bother to tell Ed and Winry that she was leaving. She walked outside, and walked back to the library. She went back to her house, and stepped through the gate. A young girl was playing in the front yard. She stopped playing, and looked at the stranger walking in her house.

"Hello, my name's Carrie! Are you here to see my mommy?"

"Yeah. I used to live here, and I just came to ask your mom a few questions."

The little girl smiled, and showed her gap-tooth grin. Lana smirked, and knocked on the door. An elderly woman answered the door.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"I need you to tell me everything that you know about the Philosopher's Stones…Grandma."

* * *

PWEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE! 


	6. Chappie Got Deleted

**Hello, all of my readers! I am sorry to say that my story was accidently deleted, and I have to rewrite the entire chapter again. I am not naming names...Dad...but whoever did this is going to pay! PAY! I worked for a week on that chapter and it was really good! Dammit! I'll put a few sentences down so you have an idea...**

"Grandma, where did you get that ring?" Lana asked, staring at the red gem. She had seen it many times, and knew it all too well.

"Some young fellow handed the gem to me, and I placed it in a ring. Don't you think it's pretty?" She said, flashing it off. Lana smiled, and nodded.

"I think that it is the most beautiful and shiny gem I have ever seen," she said, sipping some of her tea.

"Dear...I know that you never came down here to talk about my jewelry, and I'm not going to keep blabbering on about it. Now, tell me about the Philosopher's Stone that you mentioned earlier.

Just then, the door burst open.

**How did you like it? Was it good? Do you like the cliffie? What's your name? Does this look infected to you? Am I asking too many questions?**


	7. The real Chappie 6: The Dance

Chapter 6  
The Dance

Ed walked out through the hospital doors. He sat down on the steps, and sighed. Al joined him, and they stared out into the sun. Lana had just took off on them, but they weren't going to bother looking for her.

"I wonder where she is," Al said. Ed shifted on the step.

"Well, wherever she is, she's fine," Winry said to them, making them jump in surprise.

"How'd you get here?"

"I…came with you," she said, and felt his forehead. He pushed her hand away. She kneeled on the top step, and sighed.

Just then, a nurse burst through the doors. They all fell down the two steps. The nurse stood up, and dusted herself off. She looked at the three of them, and smiled.

"Sarah has just woken up, and you can go see her if you want," she said, and marched back into the hospital. Al and Winry quickly followed her, but Ed stayed behind.

&&&&&&&&&

"Grandma, where did you get that ring?" Lana asked, staring at the red gem. She had seen it many times, and knew it all too well.

"Some young fellow handed the gem to me, and I placed it in a ring. Don't you think it's pretty?" She said, flashing it off. Lana smiled, and nodded.

"I think that it is the most beautiful and shiny gem I have ever seen," she said, sipping some of her tea.

"Dear...I know that you never came down here to talk about my jewelry, and I'm not going to keep blabbering on about it. Now, tell me about the Philosopher's Stone that you mentioned earlier."

Just then, the door burst open.

"Lana, Sarah woke up!" Ed yelled. Lana quickly got up from her seat, and went over to talk to him. Her grandmother chuckled at the sight of them. Lana walked back to her grandma, and told her that she needed to leave.

"Don't worry about it sweetie," she said, "I'll see you at the dance, I hope."

"What dance?"

"You mean you forgotten?"

She shrugged, and looked at the ground.

"The one dance that this town holds twice every year."

"Oh, yeah, I'll be there. Don't worry!" Lana called as she went back to the door.

"Well, it's two days from now, and you need to find a dress!" She called after her, and Lana groaned.

"What?" Ed asked as they shut the door behind them.

"I hate dresses. They're either too frilly, or too itchy. I'd rather be comfortable than fashionable."

He smiled, and they ran to the hospital. Lana made it there first because she was taller, and had longer legs. She ran in through the hospital, and into Sarah's room. She didn't notice the 'Wet Floor' sign, and she slipped on the dripping tile. Ed saw her, and grabbed her arms just before she hit the ground.

"Thanks," she said.

"No prob…" was all he got out before he too, slipped on the floor, kicking Lana in the head, both of them crashing to the floor.

"Well, what so we have here? Ahh…two klutzes who can't seem to even stand up," a voice sounded from above them. Lana looked up to see a girl with long, long red hair, and a pale face. She smiled at Lana, and helped her up.

Lana wrapped her into a hug.

"Hey, Rudy, what's up? Haven't seen you since we were what…eleven?"

"That sounds about right. I heard that your sister was in a room here, so I came in to see how she was."

Lana looked over at her sister, and she was sleeping. This time, though, her cheeks were a lot pinker, and she had a glow to her skin.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you Lana. Do you want to go shopping for the dance?"

"Umm…sure. I mean, I don't really have anything to wear. Since Granny wants me to wear a dress, what the hell!"

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll go shopping!" She said, and walked out of the room. Ed coughed so he was recognized, and she helped him up.

"Sorry, Ed. Hey, do you want to come with me to the dance?"

"Uhh…what's it for?"

"Just where everyone in town gathers in one large, and pretty I might add, room. They talk and dance, sing, play games, stuff like that. Please! They also have a huge library there!"

"Fine. Do I have to wear anything special?"

"Nothing fancy, just formal, I guess."

"Ok," he said, not understanding a word of it. She noticed that, and said to him, "Why don't you get Winry to help you?"

"Whatever."

Sarah mumbled in her sleep, and Lana looked over at her. Ed saw the hope in her eyes, and squeezed her hand.

The next day

"NO! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

"SHUT UP, ED! Now, either tell me what size you wear, or I'll hit you so hard with the wrench, you won't be able to feel your brain for a week!"

Ed mumbled, "12," under his breath, and Winry wrote it down. She walked out the door, and into the town in a huff.

'_That idiot!'_ she thought to herself. _'I do one nice thing for him, and he completely flips out! Maybe they will have it in his size, he's so small though.'_

She walked into the tailor that she was closet to their hotel. Al, (who had his body fully restored) Winry, and Ed all stayed in the nearest hotel. Sarah had to stay in the hospital, and Lana was staying with her friend, Ruby.

Winry walked into the shop and a little bell tinked.

"May I help you?" A voice said from behind a box full of suits.

"Yea. I'm trying to find a size 12 suit," Winry said, looking at the paper. The man came from behind the boxes, and held out a tux that looked like it would fit Ed. She made her purchases, and exited the shop with her belongings. She wondered if Lana was having a good time shopping for clothes.

&&&&&&&&&

"No, I don't really like it," Lana said, staring at the dress. Ruby sighed, and put that one away. She grabbed another one, and Lana shook her head.

"You know what? I am sick and tired of you doing this, so…you just go home, and I'll pick out a dress."

"Fine. I never wanted to be here anyway."

Lana left, and Ruby went back to the dresses. She gasped, and picked up the perfect one. She also found a cute pair of shoes, and a barrette for her hair.

Happy at what she had found, she paid for them, and joyfully left the store. Now, to wait for tomorrow to come.

&&&&&&&&&

Ed pulled on his shirt, and then his jacket. He threw on his regular shoes, and then looked in the mirror.

He was wearing a thin, dark green jacket, a white shirt, and a pair of black pants. Not that he cared what he looked like. He just really wanted to check out that other library. He walked out towards the bedroom, and he looked over at Winry.

"Do I honestly have to wear this?"

"Yes. Now shut up, or you'll mess up your pretty makeup," Winry said with a laugh. Ed scowled, and he wondered what Lana was doing right now…

&&&&&&&&&

"OW! What are you trying to do? Rip my hair out?!"

"No, I'm simply brushing it," Ruby said, brushing the knots out of Lana's hair.

"Well, it hurts!"

"Well, I don't care!"

&&&&&&&&&

Ed walked into the rather large building, and he stood at the top of the stairs. Everyone had someone to talk to. Someone they knew. Their friend. Ed looked around for Lana, and he never saw her.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He hoped for Lana, but saw Winry.

"Oh , it's you," he said, looking at her. Winry looked heartbroken. He then noticed that she was wearing a green dress down to her knees with flower prints on it. "You look nice," he said, and she smiled. They walked down the stairs together, and got drinks.

"Hey," some guy said to Ed, "You're that Alchemist!"

"Huh?"

"The famous State Alchemist…Fullmetal!"

"Oh, yeah. Right."

"What's it like being famous and all?"

Ed never heard him, for he was too busy staring at the person at the top of the stairs. There was a beautiful girl in a baby-pink dress. She looked at all the people, and took a deep breath.

Lana had on of course a pink dress, with straps that clung to the side of her arms. A line of a deeper pink went straight across right below her chest. It had layers of fabric at the bottom that flowed out. She wore silver high heels, and diamonds were encrusted in it. The barrette was holding two parts of her hair, had two pink jewels in them. Her bangs flowed freely among her face.

She walked down the stairs. Ed tried to get closer to her, but some older kid made it there first. He held out his arm, and she grabbed onto it. Ed grew green with jealousy; but when she looked back at him, her eyes sparkled. She waved to him, and he waved back.

She said something to the boy, and he nodded. She let go of his arm, and walked over to Ed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he snaked his around her waist. This wonderful embrace was interrupted when unexpectedly, some nasally voice said:

"Oh my god! Is that really you, Lana?"

Lana mentally groaned, and turned around. She was instantly grabbed into a bone-crushing hug. She tried to push away, but it was no use. The woman with the bright purple dress, and the beehive hair let go.

"Hello, dear how are you?"

"I'm just great Mrs. Perkinson. How are you doing?" She tried to say in her nicest tone. Ed looked from Lana to Mrs. Perkinson, then back again.

"I'm doing fine," she said, and a skinny boy, around the age of fifteen, appeared next to her. "Oh! I'm hoping that you remember my son, Pete?"

Lana nodded. Oh, she had remembered him. Selfish, arrogant, rude, but the weirdest thing is, in front of his mother he was shy. She smiled at the boy, and he glanced up at her from his down-looking gaze.

"Well…" Mrs. Perkinson said, bringing Lana out of her train of thought, "I think that I'll leave you two alone to get…reacquainted." She slowly stepped away from the crowd, and nudged Pete so he would get closer to her.

"Hey, Lana."

"Hi."

"I want to go get a drink," he said, not moving an inch.

"Okay, you can go and get one."

"You get it."

"No."

"Get it."

"No!"

Lana's voice had risen higher, and Ed went to grab her wrist, but she moved at the last second. He just walked off, not wanting to be involved in the scene.

"You're my girlfriend now, so go get it," Pete said, and Lana raised her eyebrows.

"Girlfriend? Who said I was your girlfriend?"

"Well, you aren't with any other guys here, so you are my girlfriend."

Lana glared at him. She turned around, and saw Ed standing by the water fountain. She walked over, and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked, and she just glared at him. He shut his mouth, and she dragged him over back to Pete.

"This…is my boyfriend," she growled at Pete, pointing at Ed. "Ed, meet Pete Perkinson."

"Hi," he said, but he was abruptly cut off by Pete.

"Well, if he's your boyfriend, prove it," Pete said, not raising his voice. Lana glared at him, and turned to Ed. She leaned in, and kissed him. They closed their eyes, and stayed like that. Pete, who was sick of it, pulled Lana off him. She looked back at Ed, and he was still leaned forward. She looked around, and noticed that no one was moving…or breathing. They were frozen in their spot.

"What's going on?"

Pete picked Lana up, and headed towards the library. She kicked at hit him, but he never flinched, or blinked for that matter. She bit him, and he smacked her. Closing her eyes, she yelled out:

"Ed? Ed?! ED!"

* * *

**How's that for a cliffie! Not to shabby, eh? Well, REVIEW! REVIEW! Flames are accepted with fire-retardant jackets!**


	8. The Torture

Chapter 7  
The Torture

Ed opened his eyes to find that Lana was gone. He looked around to see a hint of pink go through a large door.

He followed it, and walked into the room. There was a library of over thousands and thousands of books. He looked around the room, mouth agape.

The door slammed shut. He turned around to find a large object slam into his face. He fell to the floor unconscious.

Ed was thrown roughly into a dark, dingy room. He heard some shuffling. Since he was bound with ropes, he would never stand a chance.

"Who's there?" He called out. The shuffling stopped, and there was complete silence.

"Grandma? Is that you?"

"Lana. Thank god, you're alright! What happened?!"

"E-Ed, you have t-to get out. They a-already dr-rugged me, and I c-can't move."

Suddenly, the lights flipped on. Ed looked up at Lana. She had been tied down to a pole that went from the ground to ceiling. He couldn't use alchemy, so they were stuck there. He saw a syringe lying on the table, and he looked over at Lana's arm.

There was a small hole. The door burst open, and two men with masks walked in. They grabbed Ed, and threw him up against the wall. The handcuffed him to a bar that went across the room.

One of the men touched Lana's cheek, and she flinched. He shoved her up against the pole, and knocked her out.

"Tell me Fullmetal, where did you find that Philosopher's Stone?"

"Never!" _What Philosopher's Stone?_

"Okay, then," Man number 1 said. He walked away from Lana. He looked over at the table, and grabbed a plank of wood. Walking back over to Lana, he pulled her shoe off. She was unconscious, so she never flinched.

"Lana! Lana!" Ed yelled, but it was no use. She was out like a light. Man 1 pulled back the board, and swung it to hit her foot. Lana's eyes flashed open, and she tensed up, a surprised look on her face. (A/n: Believe me when I tell you…THAT HURTS! Yeah, accidentally doing it to yourself is no day at the picnic)

She immediately fell back to her dream world, breathing heavily.

"Stop it," Ed whispered. "I'll tell you. They are hidden in Mr. Roy Mustang's office where his important papers are kept," he said, trying to fool them. Time was all he needed, and he was buying it. He had never found any Philosopher Stone, but he was good at bluffing.

"Good, I knew we'd come to an understanding," Man 1 said. He whispered to Man 2, and he left the room. "Now that that's taken care of, how about we get back to the pretty girl in the pink dress."

"No! I told you what I knew, so stop hurting her!"

"I never said that I was going to stop, Fullmetal."

"You bastard!"

Man 1 laughed. He kneeled next to Ed, and whispered to him, "Do you want to know what I'm going to do to her?"

Ed just glared.

"Well, I'm going to break her puny little arms, then work on her leg. I'll pull her fingernails off one-by-one. Then her toenails. After that, I'll rip her hair out. Kick her until there is no more skin, just bruises. Maybe pull a few teeth out, and then hit her until she can't see. Then…I'm going to do all of that to you."

He took a deep breath. Ed didn't want to show his fear, but it was too hard. The man sneered, and walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets. Ed slid his handcuffs down the rail. He scooted over until he was close to Lana.

"Ed," she whispered, and Lana looked up. "Ed, I want you to get out of here. I'll be fine. You just need to worry about yourself. I overheard them saying that they were going to drug your food. When they bring it out, give it to me, and I'll eat it. Then you can try to get out of here."

"No, I won't let you do that, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry. If you are gone, they will probably have no need to hurt me. Then I'll just wait until you get back. Promise me that you will get out of here without a scratch on you, okay?"

"But…"

"Promise me."

"Okay, I'll try my damndest."

An hour later

The door flew open again, and Man 1 walked over to Lana.

"It's time," he said, and Ed's eyes widened. He only wished that he could stop time, so that he would have just enough to kill him. Man 1 walked over to the table, and picked up what seemed to be pliers. He walked over to Lana, and forced her to face Ed. She had tears in her eyes.

"Now, to start with those pretty little nails."

Ed couldn't see what he was doing, but he heard a crack, and Lana's eyes widened.

"Nail number 1 is over with. Only nine more to go."

He kept going until Ed heard nine more cracks. Lana was trying her best to fight back the tears, but it was no use. He laid her bloody nails in a pile. Untying her from the pole, she collapsed on the floor. Smirking, he looked up at the corner of the room, and a camera sat there.

"You see that camera over there? Well, if you try to escape, you're as good as dead," he said. "Oh yeah, no trying to do Alchemy, the room won't allow it."

He left.

"Lana," Ed whispered. She looked up at him. Sitting up, she scooted over towards him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, and cried.

Ed of course wanted to wrap his arms around her, but he was still chained to the rail.

"I'm sorry, Ed. This is my entire fault. If we had never gone to the dance, then we would be back at home with Grams and Winry. Then we would have picked Sarah up from the hospital."

"Stop it," he said, resting his cheek on her head, "Stop apologizing. It doesn't matter. As long as we get out of here, nothing matters."

Lana and Ed laid like that. They fell asleep quickly, and the lights shut off.

&&&&&&&&&

"Ruby, I can't find Lana or Ed. Where are they?"

"Don't worry, Winry. They're probably doing…other things."

Winry lowered her head. She looked back up to find someone staring at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked. He smiled.

"Hello, my name is Pete Perkinson. I think that I know where they are."

"Where?"

He had an evil glint in his eye, and he smiled.

"They are at…The Red Hideaway."

"The Red Hideaway?"

"Uh-huh. It's just down the street. They are looking for you, too. They were wondering where you had got to."

"Umm…okay, thanks."

Winry put her glass of punch down, and walked outside. She strolled down the street until she came upon a worn out building with the faded words, "The Red Hideaway" on it. She hesitated, but went inside.

There was a woman standing at the bar. She walked up to it, and asked her:

"Do you know if there is an Ed and Lana here?"

The woman looked up. She gave her a warm smile, and showed her through a door. As soon as she walked through it, someone grabbed her roughly by the arms. She was flung into a chair, and her hands were tied quickly.

"Who are you? Where are Ed and Lana?"

"All in good time, Winry, all in good time."

The man had flipped on a screen, and there was a close up of Lana clinging onto Ed. She was crying as blood ran down her hand.

"No," she whispered. "Why are you doing this?!"

Man 2 sneered, and walked out into the light. It…was Taylor.

&&&&&&&&&

Lana opened her eyes. Ed was still sleeping, so she stood up. Limping over to the table, she saw only a syringe, a small bottle, some propane, and a blowtorch. Was the man going to light them on fire?

Lana walked back over to Ed, and jiggled his handcuffs. They, of course, didn't break. Ed lazily opened one eye.

"What are you doing?" He asked, and Lana jumped. She sighed, and went back to what she was doing.

"I'm trying to get you out of these handcuffs," She said as an idea popped into her head. "Hey, can I take your hand off?"

"As long as it's my right hand, sure."

Lana pulled at his hand until the wires snapped. _'Sorry Winry,' _she thought. Ed pulled his arm free of the cuffs, and Lana grabbed the blowtorch that sat on the table. She grabbed his broken hand.

"Ed, you need to spread your arm so it's as far away as possible."

Ed laid on the ground, and spread his arm to the side. Lana took the wires from his hand, and the wires from his arm. She hooked them together. Taking the blowtorch, she turned it on, and melted the wires together. She stopped when she saw that he moved his fingers.

"Cool," she whispered, and he sat up. He moved his fingers around to make sure that they were completely functional. Lana grabbed the bottle, the propane, and the blowtorch to set it out before her.

"Ed, cover the camera. Now."

He walked over, and placed his jacket on the camera. They would notice that at any moment, and rush in here. He turned around to find Lana putting the propane into the bottle. Using the syringe, she poked a hole in the cap. She ripped her dress to get a strip of fabric. Placing the fabric in the hole, she walked over to Ed.

"Place this by the door," she said, and he agreed. Taking the bottle, he laid it right below the doorknob. Lana dipped her finger in the propane, and rubbed it along the fabric. "Get behind me."

He did as he was told, and she set the fabric on fire. The fire easily spread, and blew the door to pieces, harming anyone behind it. Land stood up, and ran out the door. What they found was truly shocking. Taylor and Winry laid on the floor.

Ed picked Winry up, and all three of them walked back into the pub. They ran out the door, and into the fresh air. Lana coughed and coughed. She spat up blood. The retching woke Winry up.

"Ed? Where are we?"

"We're outside the pub," he said, and walked over to Lana. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, and then quickly shook her head. She threw up. Winry was next to her in an instant. She pulled Lana's hair out of her face, and rubbed her back. Lana wiped her mouth.

"I-it's the d-drugs," Lana said in a shaky voice, "They h-haven't left m-my body y-yet."

Lana threw up once again, and Winry stood by her side, rubbing her back. Lana lifted her head, and fell to her knees. She passed out.

&&&&&&&&&

Lana opened her eyes to find that she was in a bed. It was really comfortable. She looked around to find that she was in a hotel. Ed walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair off with a towel. He looked over at her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself, how you feeling?"

"Better. Where exactly are we?"

"In a hotel. Winry went home a little while ago."

"Oh," she said, and pulled the blankets off. She was wearing pajamas. Her eyes widened. "Ed…did you undress me?"

"What? Uuuhh…NO! Winry did."

"Oh okay."

Ed threw on a shirt, and climbed into bed. Lana got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on, so he rolled over to get some well-needed rest.

* * *

**How was that? No cliffy, but it was good…right? Well, review anyways! And don't forget to check out my other stories!**


	9. The Hotel Room

**Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been working on other stories. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**

Chapter 8  
The Hotel Room

Lana walked out of the bathroom, a towel just barely covering her. She looked over to see Ed sleeping. She silently changed her clothes. After that, she looked out the window to watch the people below.

"A-Al…no."

Lana turned around to see Ed twisting the blankets up. She walked over to him, and placed a hand on his cheek. He quieted down some, and she went back to the window. She looked down at her fingers. They had bandages at the tips.

Ed woke up coughing. She went to sit next to him. She rubbed his back soothingly. He stood up, and ran into the bathroom. Lana closed her eyes.

'_Poor Ed,' _Lana thought_, 'Everyone has been getting sick. Maybe it's a coincidence.'_

Lana slowly got up and walked into the bathroom. Ed was leaned over the toilet bowl. She grabbed a cloth, and ran it under the sink. She kneeled next to him, and wiped his face.

"Thanks," he said, and she nodded. He stood up, and walked into the other room. He grabbed his coat, and put it on.

"Where are you going?" Lana asked. He looked back at her.

"I'm going back to the Hideaway."

"The Hideaway? What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Oh, it was the place they were keeping us."

"Keeping us? …What are you talking about? And what happened to my fingers?"

He put his hand on the small table that sat near the door, "You don't remember?"

She shook her head.

"All I remember was we were at the dance and someone picked me up. That was it. What happened?" She demanded. He sat down on the bed. She joined him.

"They took you. I was knocked out. Then I woke up with you. They came in, telling us what was going to happen, and they…" he trailed off, and grabbed her hand. He peeled the bandages off one of her fingers. She looked at where her nail used to be, and silently gasped.

"What else did they do?"

"Nothing. You made a bomb, and we managed to get out of there. How did you know how to make one of those?"

Lana shrugged, "Never made a bomb in my life. Must've been instinct."

"Instinct my ass…you've made a bomb before. I can tell."

She shook her head, staring at him, "No, no I haven't."

"Fine," he said, and he stood up. He must've stood up a little too quickly, for he rushed back into the bathroom. Lana waited for him to come back out. He finally did, and she stopped him from leaving.

"You are not going anywhere. You're sick. S-I-C-K."

He waved it off, trying to get past her. She blocked him until he finally gave up. Walking back over to the bed, he stumbled, and then fell to the ground. She ran over to him, and he was sweating terribly.

Lana grabbed his arm, and pulled him into a sitting position. She then helped him up and he crashed onto the bed, taking Lana with him. She squealed, and then quickly covered her mouth. She never squeals…ever.

Lana pulled Ed's arm off her, and she dragged him to the top of the bed. She pulled his head onto the pillows. She smiled as she managed to drag the metal boy all the way there.

Lana sat at the end of the bed, and pulled off his boots. She hesitated on his left leg, for she has never touched his auto-mail leg before. After she pulled the boot off, she upgraded his leg to hers.

Ed groaned in pain as he slept, and Lana hoped that he would get better soon. Softly, she rolled him over and pulled his jacket off. He was wearing his other black jacket underneath.

"I swear," she whispered to herself, "he complains about the heat, yet he wears two jackets? Idiot."

Softly, Lana rubbed his back, and she stared at all of the scars on his shoulder once she removed his other jacket and shirt. Ed has been through so much, yet he never seems to let his feelings ever show.

Lying next to the sleeping Ed, Lana sighed and stared at the ceiling. There were small, intricate designs painted in gold. She traced them in the air with her finger, trying to pass the time.

Suddenly, Ed's eyes flashed open. He groaned, and rubbed his forehead.

"Ugh…where are we? Lana?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a headache."

"Okay. Do you want something to eat?"

Ed shook his head. He rolled over in the bed to find that he had been drooling all over the pillow. He wiped the pillow and his mouth, and he slowly sat up. Lana rubbed her tired eyes, and laid her head back onto the headboard.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Ed asked, and Lana glanced over at him.

"We're staying right here. You are too sick to do anything."

"Huh? I feel fine. I mean earlier I felt like crap, but its all out of my system now."

Lana glared at him suspiciously, and he wouldn't look her straight in the eye.

"Well, even if you are feeling better, we are still staying here; and I don't care what you say."

"Well, you're not my mother!" Ed had finally snapped. Boy, was he going to get it.

"You shouldn't say something like that! What if way up in heaven…your mother and father hear you?!"

"My bastard of a father would never care enough to listen! For all I know, he's way over in Spain!"

"But, I thought you said that your parents died in a fire."

"Well, they didn't!"

"Then, where's your mother?"

There was an awkward silence before Ed finally decided to speak.

"Haven't you ever wondered why I got my auto-mail?" He said, barely audible. Lana shook her head. "When my father left my mother, it was like hell. She kept getting sicker and sicker until she finally…died. Al and I, we…we tried to bring her back with a human transmutation. It backfired, leaving me without an arm or leg. Al wasn't so lucky. He lost his entire body, so I sealed him into the suit of armor."

Lana looked down at the ground. She tried to hold her tears back long enough for Ed to finish speaking.

"So, Al grabbed my broken body, and hurried me to Grams' house. Winry and Grams spent hours on my auto-mail, trying to get it perfect. It was the most pain that I had felt in my entire life."

Lana closed her eyes, trying to get the mental picture out of her head.

"So, Al and I have been trying to find the Philosopher's Stone to bring Trisha Elric back."

"What if she doesn't want to come back? What happens then?"

Ed shrugged. He was shocked by the sudden question, but he shook it off quickly. There was a knock on the door, and Ed stood up to get it.

"Room Service."

* * *

**Author's Note: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Okay, now that I got that out...DU DUN DUN! Another Cliffie! MUAHAHAHAHA! Oh, I'll be on vacation, so please forgive me for not updating in a while, kay?**


End file.
